Deception and Repentance
by Death by Me
Summary: The wedding of your dream. The love of your life. The lie you create. What will you do to stop everything from crashing on top of you. slight SasuHina then GaaHina
1. Almost

Deception and Repentance

Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. I own a Gaara plushie that I will treasure forever XD

Chapter 1: Almost

Watching her walk down the aisle I must admit she is beautiful. She is almost too beautiful. She's almost too pure and lovely in her white gown. Seeing her in that gown to meet me at the altar she is the definition of grace and virtue. She is innocence and all the things good in the world. That's how it seems right? She is everything father said she would be. The perfect Hyuuga. Too perfect for what is about to befall her. She kind of makes me want to cancel the wedding and save her from the suffering that will come to her soon.

I sneak a glance to the crowd and see Sakura staring at me sadly but the second that our eyes meet she begins to smile. Even though I don't want to date her, I can't help but remember all the good times we've had behind everyone's back. At the office, in my apartment, in Hinata's loft. The things that woman would try to do to win my heart still amazes me to this day. It was only yesterday that I told her about my engagement to the Hyuuga heiress. She was pissed to say the least.

_***Flashback***_

_Oh... my … fucking... God! Sakura has one of the best mouths that my cock has ever entered. She really knows what to do when she is on her knees. As I release into her mouth I can see some of my load spilling out the corner. Swallowing what she can and leaning the rest with her fingers she stands and looks at me deeply. Smiling she says, "I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I have never felt for anyone the way that I feel for you."_

_Now I see that it's time for her to leave. She knows this was only sex and that my feelings for her are only physical yet she ruins the moment with this. "I'm getting married to Hinata Hyuuga tomorrow. You should come to the wedding." Smirking at her knowing that has just ruined her moment. Crushing her spirit maybe but it is of no consequence. _

"_**WHAT! What the hell Sasuke? You're really going to marry her. What about me? I thought it was a lie when Ino told me she made the arrangements. Sasuke, what about us?"**__At this point she is crying and is in hysterics on my office floor. Part of me wants to feel bad for her but honestly I don't want to._

_Sighing I look at her while buttoning my pants, "Sakura I have to meet Hinata for lunch in a few so can you hurry and leave." Looking up at me I can see pure anger in her eyes before they calm. I can tell that she's pissed so I may as well prepare for the worst. Everything after that happened in slow motion. Sakura walking around my office. Sakura grabbing my office chair. Sakura using her amazingly manly strength to throw my chair though the window from my off on the 20__th__ floor. Ughhhhh. I can't let her leave like this. Walking up to I grab her arms before she causes anymore damage. _

"_It's all business Sakura; I don't want to stop seeing you. I just didn't want to hide this from you anymore." Holding her close I let her cry for a couple minutes before sending her off. Never kissing her because I may be revealed of my lie. I hope my plans work out in my favor._

_***End flashback***_

I turn my head back to Hinata to see her almost to the altar. I see her smiling softly at me with those eyes. Those wretched Hyuuga eyes. Maybe I could begin to love her if she never opened her eyes. This would all work out if she wasn't a fucking Hyuuga. She's so close to me now. There's nothing I can do but go through with it. Today will be the day I make her my wife.

She's here. She's standing in front of me. Lady Tsunade is giving us our vows. I'm honestly not listening to Hinata. All I can hear is my heart pounding in my head. Loudly. Overpowering everything around me. Then I hear it faintly. Tsunade has just asked me if I take her to be my wife.

Looking at my soon to be wife I see nothing but tears of joy rolling from her cursed eyes. A huge smile is across her face. As if knowing that this is the right choice. As if knowing this is the right thing for her to do. Thinking that I would never do anything to betray her. I wanted to laugh right now. Her love for me. How silly of her to think that an amazing man like me could ever love a horrible… disgusting… foolish… sorry ass excuse of a woman as Hinata Hyuuga.

I smile softly, "I do." And with that Hinata Hyuuga has unknowingly sealed her fate.

**AN: ok folks. How do you like it? Is it trash? Is it decent or is it a work of art? I'm being silly but let me know your thought good or bad.**

**Love you guys**

**DBM**


	2. Happiness

**Author note: Hey-lo my beautiful readers. Time for the next chapter. I really like this one since its more of a Hinata chapter. This will give a little info on how everything happened on Hinata's end. **

**Anonnie- I will definitely try and give more info on what is happening on her end. I will try to make the chapters longer but I also don't want to stretch it out and make it extremely boring. **

**Chapter 2: Happiness?**

It's been four months since I gave my life away to Sasuke Uchiha. Our honeymoon was amazing. We went to Jamaica. It was a gift from father. At first I was worried that Sasuke was going to be cold and uncaring throughout the whole trip but he was actually pretty decent to the locals. They treated us like royalty. They took so much time to make us feel welcome and happy. You would have thought we were just an important couple until we went outside of the country.

Being the vice president to my family's private detective agency has given me a lot of time to think in between paperwork to ponder my life. This hasn't been long being that I am only 24. The last six years of my life were all Sasuke. Somehow most of the important moments in my life involve him and now we are bound through holy matrimony. Forever together. Forever.

If I were to be honest with myself I must admit that nothing has changed in the six years that I've been with Sasuke. He's still as aloof and mysterious as the day we started dating. That's probably one of the reasons we've lasted so long. We have time to grow together. Every day I feel like I'm getting a little closer to understanding the man that Sasuke Uchiha. He's so different from the Sasuke I knew as kid. Growing up Sasuke was determined, headstrong, and bold. One thing that I can say that has never changed was Sasuke's blunt honesty. I have never met a more honest man in my life

When he proposed to me he said, "I can't promise that I will change and be that child that you knew growing up. I can't promise that we won't argue and sometimes you will hate me. I can't even promise that we'll be together forever, but I know that there is no one that I will ever want to marry like I want to marry you." He proposed in the park right under the full moon. My hand was freezing when he pulled my glove off to put the ring on. That brutal honesty in proposal is what made me accept him.

The next morning when I went to Tenten in risk management to tell her about Sasuke she was less than impressed. She said that those weren't marrying words that those were settling words. She said that Neji, as cold as he is, took the time out to make it romantic. He had a beautiful speech to read that told exactly how he felt. As happy as I was for her I didn't want to let what she said bring down my newly engaged high. I was too wrapped up in Sasuke's proposal to hear her criticism about my raven haired fiancé.

Sasuke told me that he had never been in a relationship. He had plenty of sexual partners but never decided to date them. That confession made me feel all the more special because he valued my celibacy and chose me to spend his life with. I wasn't expecting a proposal full of firework and tears of love and affection. That was long ago.

Looking at the beautiful ring on my finger and the pictures of Sasuke and I on my desk I see no changes. All of them are of me smiling with Sasuke smirking beside me. On the outside we look like a match in heaven but one would wonder if he is even happy. The only changes in the photos are the background and my hair length. Never did it occur to me how uniform we look. Until you see the wedding picture. We are both smiling. We look so happy.

We are happy. It's not a front. Who cares what people think on the outside? Who care that I'm still a virgin. Who cares that we don't talk in the day. That Sasuke is working later than usual. That my birthday was yesterday and Sasuke never said a word about it. That there are no more surprise lunch dates or random make out session. That the last time I looked Sasuke in the eyes was three days ago. Who cares?!

I don't care that my friends and family are working on starting families and I'm sadly still holding my virginity. That all the lingerie Ino bought for the honey moon will never get used because Sasuke won't touch me. I AM HAPPY. I am grateful that this man loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. We are unconventional but we are content. Comfortable in our routine. I am okay that our relationship is the way it is. I was told you shouldn't try to fix things that aren't broken. And we aren't broken. No matter what we will always work it and be together. Because I won't give up on our marriage. Konoha could blow up right now and I will always look towards Sasuke.

Because we are one. Forever. Happily married. Together forever. Even as the tears roll down my face I am happy. I am happy.

**End chapter.**

**I hope this helps a little. I hope you loved it. **


	3. The Truth?

Deception and Repentance

Author Note: I am so sorry. I had a lot of trouble actually uploading this chapter. First I lost my notebook. Then my brother shattered the screen on my laptop. GRRRR. So after remaking the chapter and going to the library you are finally getting this chapter. YAY for public libraries!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If so there would be a lot more Gaara and a lot less Sasuke.

**Chapter 3: The Truth?**

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

I've been married for seven months. Honestly it doesn't even feel like I am married. I hardly see her. That's by my choice though. In a normal marriage the couple would probably cherish this first year of marriage. The husband and wife would probably spend every waking moment together. Unfortunately this isn't a normal marriage. Well to me it isn't. Who knows what Hinata thinks in that mind of hers? Sometimes I wonder why I'm even still married to her, but it would all become clear once I looked in the mirror and seen my father's face.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mom. Mom. MOM! Where are you?!" A six year old Sasuke run through is back door into the kitchen looking for his mom after a great first day at Konoha Academy. Not seeing her he continues walking through the house calling out to her. After realizing that she isn't answering after a couple seconds, he runs to the stairs in the foyer to go look for her upstairs. Looking into the living room area he sees glass shattered and paintings torn all over the wooden floors._

'_Where is everyone?' Running faster he goes up the stairs seeing red markings on the railings and pins of the stairs and little specks of red on the wall. Reaching the top he sees crimson handprints running along the wall. The trail led straight to his parents' room. Walking there felt like the hallways would go on forever. The silence was frightening to the six years old as he stopped running in fear of making it to the end of the blood trail. _

_Finally reaching the room he reaches out to touch the doorknob. It's burning hot. He jerks his hand away wondering what could possibly be happening on the other side of the door. He proceeded to bang on the door calling out to only person he could._

"_MAMA, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE MAMA OPEN UP! WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THERE? MAMA!"_

'_I NEED TO GET HELP!' Sasuke races down the stairs. Almost falling down the stairs but he catches his grip on the blood stained railing. After making it down he flings open the front door and freeze. There's a little girl standing right outside his gate. Smiling at him. Those lavender eyes smiled at him before catching up to her white eyed father. _

_Her father sees me standing on the front porch and gives a small head nod before walking away with young Hinata Hyuuga in tow. 'Why are they smiling at me? Can't they see that I'm not smiling back? Can't she see me crying? I wonder if she could smell the smoke. I bet she knows. She knows that Mama is hurt.'_

_*End Flashback*_

Walking into my office bathroom I splash water on my face. Cleaning the memory temporarily from my mind. I have to stay focused. I have to avenge my family. There's no way I can let that Hyuuga scum get away with destroying my family. It just makes me wonder. What kind of family destroys other families and then have a private detective agency. I guess it's the perfect cover but it's still sick. Raising your kids to be murders and liars is the craziest thing I've ever came across. They don't realize I am the one who is going to expose them and drag them to hell.

Damn. I'm too pissed to go to home tonight. Fuck it's not home. It's Hell. I need a distraction. Something I can channel my rage into for the moment. Grabbing my phone I call the one person who I know can help distract me.

"Sakura. Come to my office now. I want to see you."

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

"Ughhh. This is so much work." It's 7 pm and I have yet to leave the office. I probably should considering I haven't eaten all day. There is just so many files to look through and so much that I don't want to put off until tomorrow. I should go home right? What's the point though? It's completely empty inside. There is no reason to back there. Its warmer here in my office.

Organizing the files on my desk I come across a file that is old and worn. The Uchiha file. It's been almost 2 decades since Sasuke's family was murdered and his house burned almost completely to the ground. I open it again for the fifth time today. I shouldn't have this file. He's my husband. I shouldn't have anything to do with this case. The city would have my head if they knew I was meddling in this case.

I just can't help it. I want to close this. For Sasuke at least. He deserves to know who rid him of his family as a child. Who stole his smile. Putting my waist length indigo hair in a bun I walk out my office to the evidence room. The old woman at the desks immediately let me through. Going to back where all the older cases are I look for his box. His family is the only cold case we have.

My family is private detectives for our eyes. We can spot things that other detectives can't. Originally it was my grandfather who was a detective at the local police but due to his success he decided to make it a family thing. Hopefully if I look at his evidence I can find something. Anything that could lead me to the murderer.

I grab the box and take it back to my office. Pouring everything out I see charred wood, burnt clothing, and just about everything is burned. Except the picture. It's a picture of Sasuke's family. It's completely intact. They look so happy. For about 5 minutes I sit and hold this picture in my hand. I wonder, 'Where is the rest of his family?' looking closer at the photo I see something a little weird. Almost everyone is looking at the camera. Everyone except Madara. He's looking down in the direction of Sasuke and Itachi. Why is he looking at them? I take the picture out the frame. Its looks worn unlike the frame it's in which looks fairly new. Why didn't anyone put this in the report. Laying the photo down on my desk I see something in the top right corner. A brick red color looking stain on the photo. Usually when that is there it means one thing.

**Blood.**

**End Chapter**

**Ok people there you have it. A chapter. This definitely sheds some light on what is happening currently with them and what happened in the past. Hopefully you like it. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED! Let me know how you like it.**

**DBM**


End file.
